


We Could Have It All

by Theace1



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A lot of sex, AU, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theace1/pseuds/Theace1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Ford fall hard for each other as teenagers. Deciding to never split apart, the brother's brave through the trials of their lives together, from their first apartment to the end of the world, and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Have It All

**Author's Note:**

> Ok real quick. I intend this to be a multi chapter fic, with each chapter telling a different time in their lives. Most of the chapters will have multiple parts to them, but still be telling about the same time (Hope this isn't too confusing but it was the only way it made sense in my head). This chapter only has one part and tells about them as teens, specifically their first time. Also, this chapter is a bit long, probably longer than most will be. PS, I am a dyslexic with no beta, so sorry for any mistakes. Anyway, on to the show!

Stanley stood at the open window by his bed, letting the warm, summer air ruffle his brown hair. He listened intensely, hearing the distinct sound of his fathers’ car speed away into the night. Their parents were gone, for the whole weekend to boot. His eyes fixed on the back porch of their home, the path leading down to the beach, then to their swing set, seats blowing in the breeze. He felt tense; he couldn’t get his nerves to quiet down. What they were going to do tonight… it was heavy. More than he ever thought they would do. When Stanford proposed the idea, he felt scared... Stanley shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts. He wanted this. More than anything else in the world, he wanted this. If he could just relax… He jumped slightly when he felt a pair of strong arms circle around him from behind. Twelve fingers interlaced over his torso and Ford nuzzled the side of his face, kissing his cheek gently. “You ok?” He whispered into Stan’s ear. 

Stan laced his fingers over his brothers, smiling gently, “Yeah, just-just nervous, you?”

A kiss on his ear, “I feel the same, but I’m ready. Stan are you sure you wanna? We don’t have to do anything, you know. It’s ok, I won’t be mad.”  
Stan’s smile grew, his brother was just so… oh, he just so everything. “I’m sure Ford, I want to and I’m ready, it’s just, a part of me can’t help but worry. I mean, we have done all kinds of stuff before, but this… this is it. The big one. And I know we have talked about this before, and I know how I feel about you, but I can’t stop thinking about what people would say if they ever found out.”  
Stanford moved away from Stan’s back and turned him to meet his eye, a dreamy, loving look on his face. “It’s ok, what we have I mean, we are twins. You’re a part of me, and I’m a part of you. My whole life, you’ve been there for me, protecting me. I love you. You’re everything to me, always have been, always will be. There isn’t anything unnatural about this, it feels way too right to be wrong. I mean, why wouldn’t we want to be intimate? We share everything else, why not this?”  
Stanley’s heart swelled, his brother was a real hopeless romantic (as well as downright adorable). He had heard this speech before, ever since their first kiss a few years ago. Despite listening it again and again, Stan wanted to hear it every once in a while. Ford’s voice, assuring him, calming him, promising that this was okay, natural, soothed anyway any stray inhibitions. Besides, there’s nothing wrong with a ‘pragmatic’ approach to life.  
He leaned in for a quick kiss, “You may have a point poindexter.” Stan whispered against his lips. Ford hummed and pulled Stan in for another kiss, lips parting, tongues intertwining.  
Stan moaned into his brothers mouth, loving how easy it all felt; how right. It had always felt like this, ever sense their first kiss together, when they were only 14 years old.  
...  
_Stanford crying on the bottom bunk, his heart aching over another rejection. This one had stung; that girl not only said no, but embarrassed him in front of their whole class. As a result, the local bullies had decided to pounce, landing a few punches in his stomach before another set of fist entered the arena, this time fighting in defense of Ford. Stan had come out of nowhere, swinging like a man possessed. After thrashing the bullies, Stan took Ford home and treated his injurers with a surprising amount of care. Well, surprising for most people, Ford knew that under his brother’s rough exterior was a heart of gold. Shortly after, Ford had broken down, wondering if those kids were right; he was a freak of nature. Stan’s arms came around him, holding him tight, gently rocking. “They don’t matter,” he whispered, “None of them matter, we have each other, and that’s all we need. I’ll always be here for you Ford, forever and ever.” Stan pulled away and his eyes locked with his brother’s. The two leaned forward together and their lips met in their first kiss. It was hesitant at first, neither wanting to assume anything of the other. Stan was the first to move, pushing his lips against Ford’s. His brother responded immediately, as they began to push and pull against one another. Arms wrapping around one another, bodies’ becoming flush, hands interlacing. The two laying down, discovering new ways of being intimate. They spent the whole night in one another’s arms, coming to the conclusion that this felt simply too good to be wrong._  
…  


From there things had grown, the brothers becoming more and more dependent one another, gently and slowly falling in love. Perhaps it wasn’t healthy, to receive all you’re emotional needs from one person, but what did it matter when you would never spend a day apart from them? Stan and Ford had always loved each other, but over the last three years they fell in love, complete and consuming. Together the boys had decided it was time, tonight, to go all the way.

Stan pulled away from his brothers warm lips, bringing their hands together, intertwining fingers. Despite Ford’s extra digit, their hands fit perfectly together. Ford had spent a good portion of the afternoon preparing their room for tonight. He brought their two mattresses together on the floor, making one large bed for them. He acquired a few mix matched candles and had dimmed the lights. Stan had been in charge of getting their required items: lube, condoms, specialized reading material, and most anything else he thought they would need. Both had done extensive research on exactly _how_ they were to do this. Stan had chosen to sneak out to some less than kosher movies while Ford had turned to the books, reading everything there was to know on sexuality and, through a few DDND friends, acquired a rather suggestive magazine. Overall, they had done everything possible to prepare for their first time, and now was time to act.

Stan groaned as Ford wrapped his legs around Stan’s waist, lips coming together again. Stan kneeled down, pushing the two of them onto the makeshift bed. Stan’s mouth moved away from Fords lips and onto his neck, sucking and biting gently. Ford’s back arched, hand tangling in his brothers hair. Stan pulled away, easing his shirt off before helping Ford do the same. His hand traveled up to Ford’s face, gently removing his glasses and setting them to the side. Stan eased Ford back onto the bed, hips grinding together, and he could feel his brother rapidly hardening against him. Ford’s head fell back, a full body moan escaping him. Stan smiled, loving how easy it was to work his brother up. Between the two of them, they had libido to spare. Maybe it was all that built up to this, but Stan had never felt so damn turned on, and he could tell his brother felt the same. His lips latched onto Ford’s nipple, causing that moan to turn to an extended whine. The sound was enough to send his blood boiling, and he let his hands travel down to Ford’s waist, tugging at the belt of his pants.

“Oh please,” Ford begged, “Please get them off. Too-too tight,” Stan flashed a wicked smile before fumbling with Ford’s belt, eventually tugging it away and going for his pants, sliding them down and tossed to the side. Stan moaned at the sight of his brother’s erection, barley contained within his boxers. His mouth watered, oh how he loved that cock. That beautiful, wonderful cock. Part of him speculated if it was normal, to want that taste so bad, but he couldn’t help himself.

He felt Ford’s eyes on him as he tugged those boxers down and let his mouth descend onto the head. Ford all but screamed, body thrusting into that wonderful heat. Stan grinned around the length, he knew how Ford adored this, some nights all but begging for it. He felt six fingers tangle into his hair, and strong legs wrap around his shoulders, pulling him tight against his brother. Not that he minded, oh no, he loved it, despite how hard to was to breath. He continued his work, pumping up and down Ford’s shaft, tongue licking the head before taking him back, deep into his throat. After all this time, his gag reflex was all but destroyed, not that he cared. He could hear Ford above him, moaning loudly, openly, the way he only could when they were all alone. When they could be together completely, no one to stop them. Stan listened Ford above him, babbling somewhat incoherently, “Stanley, oh god, Stanley, too-too good, so, so much- Oh God! Deeper! Deeper please!”  
Stan was only too happy to abide, going down to the root, causing Ford to scream, “Stan, Stan, gonna-gonna come! Can’t stop, can’t!” Stan hummed around his brother’s length, drawing out his orgasm. Cum flooded his throat and mouth, Stan drinking every drop down. Oh god, Ford was just so sweet. 

Stanley cracked his jaw, his heart swelling at the huge, dopy smile painted across Ford’s face. Stan moved up his brother’s body and Ford was wonderfully affectionate. Stan cuddled his brother close as he came down from his orgasm. Ford rubbed Stan’s back, nuzzling into Stan’s neck gently. “That feel good Ford?” Stan whispered into his love’s ear.

Ford let out a giggle, and Stan felt his brother’s face heat at the sound. “Felt so good, Stan. Always feels so good.” Stan pulled back, kissing his brother tenderly.

“You ready Ford? Ready to go all the way?”

“God yes,” Ford whispered into his ear. Stan pulled away and turned Ford over to his stomach, gently rubbing his back. He felt Ford relax under his touch, body going all but limp. From what he understood, having Ford relaxed would help the preparing process. He retired the lube and generously coated his hand, moving it down towards his entrance. Instinctively, Ford rose up slightly, allowing Stan better access. Stan slowly eased a lubed finger in, desperately trying to not cause any pain. Despite his care, sounds of distress escaped Ford’s mouth.

“Does it hurt?” Stan whispered.

“A little, it kinda… burns. You-you gotta do more-”

Stan nodded and eased a second finger in. He could see Ford’s eyes closed tight, his teeth digging into the blankets. Stan felt panic rise in his chest. More than anything he wanted this to feel good for his brother. In general, that was his goal during these sessions; he wanted his Stanford to feel pleasure. If he got it too, then it was just an addition (abet an amazing one). He felt Ford’s body growing more and more tense. He frowned, that wouldn’t help any. “Shh, Ford you gotta relax, it’ll help.” He felt his body relax some, and Stan eased his finger in deeper, curving it a little before a scream ripped from his brother.

“STAN! Stan, right there! Again, again, please!” Stanley smiled, pushing in again, hitting that spot over and over. Ford was out of his mind with it, moaning deeply, openly. The sound was too much for Stan, his hand going to his pants, unzipping them and pulling them down. His cock was throbbing at the sounds being ripped from his twin, even more so when he added another finger. “Stanley please, need- need more. Need it all! Can’t, no more. Want it, want it bad!”

Stan withdrew his finger, causing a whine to escape his twin, “You want something Fordsy?”

Ford all but screamed, “Come on Stan, please, please give it to me! Now, now!”

Stan grinned wolfishly, “Want my cock, Stanford?”

“Fuck, yes!” His head fell back, sweat coating his body.

Stan quickly adorned a condom before rolling Ford over, angling him, aligning his body with his aching dick. Ford’s hands came to rest on Stan’s hips, guiding him forward. Ford moaned pitifully, his own cock having returned to its full prominence, throbbing right alongside his brother’s. Stan found his entrance quickly, pushing himself in gently, carefully. Ford made little sounds of pain, but his hips still moved up, welcoming his brother inside. “S-Stanley…” Ford’s head thrashed gently.

Stan bit back a moan, the tightness… it was so much. It was just so hard to keep control, but for his brother, he would do it. “Does it hurt Ford?”

Ford bit his lip, “Ye-yeah, but I-I can take it. You’re ju-just so _big_. K-Keep going, please.”

Stan nodded, his brow furred. He eased in, inch by inch, allowing Ford’s body to adjust properly. He pumped in and out, adjusting his angle before-

He felt Ford’s whole body clench around him, his own cry of passion barley heard over Ford’s screaming, “STAN! Right there! YES! YES” Stan began to pump in and out, going faster and faster, hitting Ford’s prostate again and again and Ford was moaning under him, body thrashing about in the intensity of it all. Oh God it felt so fucking good, Ford was just so damn tight, and every time he hit that wonderful spot inside his brother would clench around him, tighter and tighter. And the sounds, oh, the sounds. Ford screaming, begging for more, the pounding of their bodies coming together, the moans escaping Stan’s own mouth, his mind lost to the fucking.

“Yes Stanley yes! Harder! Faster! Fill me, fill me up! Fuck me! Ride me! More! More! MORE!” Stan’s speed picked up, his entire body thrashing in, every mussel wound tight, sweat pouring from him. He was so close, just so close. He couldn’t last much more, the sensations overwhelming everything. He pounded into his brother with all his strength, a hand going down to stroke his twin. Ford arched up, cum pouring from his cock. Ford’s body clenched around Stan and it was too much, his bod thrashing as orgasm hit him. Pleasure like he had never known swarmed his body, pure elation pumping through his veins. The world was gone for that moment, and he knew nothing but his brother. Slowly, his senses returned to him and he gently eased out of his twin, removing his condom before laying at his side. Ford’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him tight. Stan returned the embrace, and the two cuddled together, enjoying the bright afterglow. Ford was the first to speak, a gentle whisper into his brother’s ear,

“Amazing.”  


Stan grinned rather dopily at his twin, “Yeah,” he agreed as he brushed the hair from his twin’s forehead. Ford was right, these was no other word to describe what they did. His worries from earlier seemed so ridiculous now; how could sex with Ford be anything but incredible? The way the two of them came together… it was beautiful. Fantastic. Wonderful. He shifted Ford in his arms, pulling him against his chest. Ford made a sound of content, happily nuzzling him. “I love you,” Stan whispered, burying his face in Ford’s soft, brown hair.

Ford sighed gently into his chest before responding, “I love you, more.” Stan grinned before bringing Ford’s lips up to his own. They kissed gently, sweetly, before Ford pulled back, stroking his brother’s face. His eyes still had that wonderful glazed look, body still on the high from his release. Stan then felt the cum on his chest begin to dry and grimaced, “Let’s go take a shower.”

Ford nodded gently and Stan helped him ease to his feet. He wobbled, and almost fell before Stan caught him. His legs did not seem to want to cooperate with him, and his ass ached from all it took. Stan realized this quickly, smiling at his brother affectionately.

Stan held onto his brother, guiding him into the bathroom and starting the water. The two climbed into the shower, the hot water relaxing them both completely. Stan moved to let Ford stand over the water, still holding him up. “You were incredible, Ford. Really, just…”

Ford laughed, “You did all the work Stan, and so you should be the one with the credit.”

“It was a team effort,” Stan concluded before leaning in to kiss his brother. Ford reached down, retrieving a bar of soap and lathering his hands. He wordlessly offered the same to his brother, Stan understanding completely and the two began to wash each other. It was like this more often than not; the two so perfectly synced they could communicate without words, always understanding what the other wanted or needed. Ford could tell the difference between Stan’s ‘I’m upset hold me’ and ‘I’m upset distract me’ moods just by the set of his shoulders. Stan could tell when it was safe to pull Ford from his studies without him getting mad just by the way he played with his fingers. After their physical relationship had begun, the two slowly grew into perfect harmony with one another, relying on each other for nearly everything. They were by every definition, codependent, but they had no plans of stopping now.

Stan was aware of how calloused his hands were as they glided over his brother’s soaked body. Part of him worried his twin was uncomfortable, although the look in Ford’s eyes told him differently. Ford looked so dreamy, his eyes lidded, a soft smile painted on his face. Stan had a sneaky suspicion the same look was on his own face as well, the feeling of Ford’s hands, so smooth, roving his body was just amazing. He gasped when the moved down to his cock, cleaning him with a wonderful amount of care. He felt himself stirring slightly, but he was far too spent to get hard again. He moved his own hands down to clean his twin, showing him the same soft ministration. Satisfied with his work, Stan pulled his brother close before retrieving the shampoo. He began to wash his twins’ hair, loving the sound of content escaping him. “That feel nice,” Ford whispered.

“Mmhm,” Stan hummed, continuing his work. He loved caring for Stanford, and he loved it even more when that attention was returned. That’s how it was supposed to be. The two of them, taking care of each other, forever and ever. On that vein of though, after rinsing, Ford’s hands began to work the shampoo into Stan’s hair, hands gently massaging his scalp. Stan’s shoulders dropped, relaxing fully. “You’re right, it does feel nice.” Ford laughed quietly before pushing his brother to rinse. Once finished, San bent down and grabbed one of Ford’s hands. “This has been the perfect night you know,” He said before kissing the six fingered hand.

“Yeah it has been. Part of me is mad we waited this long.”

“Nah, I don’t mind. You were worth the wait.”

Ford smiled, “So were you Stanley.”

“Kinda worried though.”

Ford’s head tilted, “About what?”

Stan grinned darkly at his twin, nibbling on his hand, “I’m going to wanna do this every day now, don’t think I can resist.”

Ford returned that dark grin, “We’ll have to find some way to accommodate to you Stanley. Can’t have you feeling frustrated.”

“Oh no we can’t, I might be forced to do something drastic.”

“Like what?”

“I may have no choice but to pounce on you. Pin you down and have my way with you.”

“Really?” Ford asked as his hands pulled Stan closer, “is your libido that strong?”

“For you it never stops.”

Ford growled grabbing Stan and yanking him into a frenzied kiss. Stan returned the action, lifting his brother up and pushing him against the shower wall. Ford’s leg came around his waist, desperately trying to bring their bodies closer together. Ford moaned openly when Stan’s mouth left his own and moved down to his neck, sucking ruthlessly against his skin. 12 fingers dug into Stan’s back, not that he cared, the slight pain only bringing his blood to a greater boil. He felt Ford getting hard against him, causing his own cock to fill. His lips moved downward, lacking on to Ford’s nipple, causing him to scream, “Stanley!” Six fingers knotted in his hair, tugging at him, begging for more. Stan felt Ford’s cock jerk at his ministrations, his hips instinctively grinding them together. “Oh GOD!” Ford cried, panting like a whore. Stan groaned, oh how he ached. His cock had returned to prominence, fire dancing on his skin. He thought about going down on him again, his mouth craving the taste of his Stanford. However a better idea struck him, and he pulled his brother’s legs away from him and moved back, causing Ford to whine desperately, “No, no Stan- don’t stop…”

Stan laughed as he moved to his knees, kneeling in front of Ford, his eyes level with his twins’ cock. So beautiful. Stan looked up at Ford his lidded eyes, “Ford,” Stan whispered hungrily, biting his lip, “I want you to touch yourself for me.”

Ford’s eyes widened in shock, his cock twitching. “You want me to-“

“-fuck yourself while I watch.” Stan finished for him, his eyes meeting Ford’s. Ford visibly swallowed, before lathering his hands in the soap and sending them down to his throbbing dick. One hand stroked tentatively, but it was enough to entice a moan from Stan. Happily encouraged, Ford began to pick up the pace, slick hands sliding up and down faster and faster. The sight of Stan, watching so intensely, was driving him wild.

Stan could barely stand the sight; those gorgeous fingers working that wonderful cock- it was too much. He grabbed his own cock and began to stoke himself, needing the friction desperately.

“Faster Ford,” He groaned over the sound of the water.

Ford nodded and picked up the pace, jerking off for all its worth. Stan cried out, begging for more. “That’s it Ford that’s it, keep going, rub the head, oh so good…” Ford complied with whatever his brother wanted, following every command. “Harder, Harder,” Stan was panting, breath labored as he instructed his twin, “Now use both hands, yeah both hands, pump it, nice and firm. You’re doing so good. Oh god, Ford, please-” Ford realized very quickly that whatever command Stan gave was one he did to himself, the idea causing passion to pump through his veins. It was so naughty and dirty and wonderful oh, god he felt so fucking (em) hard (/em). He couldn’t keep this up, the sight of Stan on his knees, worshiping his cock, begging for more was quickly overwhelming him. Pleasure screamed though Ford’s body as he came, covering Stan’s face with his release.

Stan cried out, the feeling of Ford’s cum on his face too much to bare. The very sight of Ford’s hands on his cock was beyond erotic, but the cum, oh god, the cum. Orgasm swept him away, his cock twitching in his half closed hand, a full body moan heard over the sound of the shower. He fell back on his ass, watching as Ford sunk down to the floor of the tub. The water had turned to lukewarm, not that they noticed. Stan moved forward, swooping his twin into his arms once again, smiling as Ford licked his face clean. Dirty boy.

“Damn, I’m tired.” Stan whispered as Ford finished. “That was, just- wow.”

“Yeah,” Ford agreed, savoring the taste of his release mixed with his brother’s skin. It was so wrong, but felt so right. “Let’s get out, I’m exhausted.”

Stan nodded before pulling them to their feet. The two exited the shower and pulled on their respected sleeping attire. Hand-in-hand, the two moved down to the living room to watch a movie, a relaxing way to end their night. Stan loved watching Ford walk, lipping from their earlier activates. Ford would feel him for days, the idea bringing Stan more pleasure than it should.

Ford made popcorn while Stan put in a mutual favorite of the two: Grandpa the Kid. The two spooned on the couch, Stan’s arms coiled protectively around his brother. The night had taken a slight chill, resulting in Ford draping a blanket over them. Legs intertwined, the two finding unbelievable comfort in each other. Stan couldn’t remember ever feeling so wonderful, this-this was perfect. This was all he needed in the world. He kissed Ford’s neck tenderly. “This has been the best night of my life.” He whispered in his twin’s ear.

He could tell Ford was grinning despite not seeing his face. He could almost feel his twin’s blush. “It’s been the best night of my life too. I love you.”

“Love you more,” Stan whispered. The two fell asleep soon after, warm and safe in one another’s arms.

……………………………………………………………. _A few months later_ ……………………………………………………………………..

“You really want to go to that school, don’t you Ford?” Stan asked, pushing himself slightly on his swing.

“They have a particle accelerator and a photon generator…” Ford trailed off, eyes glued to the pamphlet in his hand.

“Beep boop, I am a nerd robot,” Stan moved his arms stiffly before pointing, “that’s you, that’s what you sound like.”

Ford laughed, “I don’t know Stan. I mean we always talked about sailing away…”

“Hey,” Stan reached out, cupping his brother’s face, “If you wanna go to this nerd school, they you should go,” Stan cracked a lopsided grin and looked away, “so long as you don’t mind having a knucklehead following you out to California.”

Ford’s eyes widened, shock painted across his gentle features, “You would come with me, Stanley?”

Stan rolled his eyes, “For a genus, you’re really dense. Ford, I would follow you to the end of the world. That is if you want me too…”

Ford cried out, moving from his swing to rest on the ground at Stanley’s knees. Ford took hold of Stan’s hands, eyes looking up to meet his brother’s, “I would love if you did, but Stan it’s not fair to ask that of you-”

“Stanford, I would do anything for you. Besides, I wanna get the hell out of here too you know. California? That place is amazing. Now if you wanted to go to a school in, like, Alaska, or something we may be having a different conversation.”

Ford chuckled lightly and rested his head in his brother’s lap. Stan’s hand came up and began to play with Ford’s hair. “I love you Stan, love you with all my heart.”

“I love you back Ford.” Stan whispered gently, heart swelling to the point of pain in his chest.

“What will we tell mom and dad?”

Stan grinned, “Truth. If you move across the country by yourself, you’ll probably get mugged by some girl scouts for your lunch money,” Ford rolled his eyes but Stan just kept going, “and then you’ll get so excited by your nerd crap, you’ll forget to eat again. Waist away to nothing. I gotta go just to make sure you don’t die within the first week.”

Ford punched Stan lightly in the chest, “Jerk.”

“Yeah, but I’m your jerk.”

Ford grinned, “Yeah, my jerk-” the two leaned in, kissing tenderly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  


Stan threw the last of their bags into the Stanleymobile, their mother crying over his twin, hugging him tight. “Call us every day while you boys are traveling, I wanna know you two are safe.”

“We will ma, promise.” Ford hugged her back lightly, “Stan and I will be fine.”

“Stop babying them,” their father ruffed, “They’ll be fine.” 

Their mother ignored him, going to hug Stanley as well, kissing him on the cheek. She began to whisper, not letting anyone else hear, “You take care of your brother Stan. Don’t let him get hurt.”

Stan nodded, “I will ma.”

“You’re the son I never need to worry about, I know you can take care of yourself. Thank you for watching out for Ford too. You have no idea how happy I am to know you’ll be there for him.” Stan smiled at his mother, hugging her tight.

“Nothing will happen to him, promise.”

His mother finally released them, waving as the two sped away. It would take about 2 weeks to get to California, and the boys intended to enjoy their trip out. Ford’s invention was more than enough to impress the representatives from Cal Tech, resulting in a full ride. Stan insisted on going out to California with his twin, and their parents were surprisingly accepting of the idea. Stan really wasn’t wrong when he spoke of Ford not caring for himself well, a fact dominant in the minds of their parents. If the twins hadn’t asked, they would have requested is from Stan anyway, so to avoid the worry.

Stan and Ford had spent the better portion of their summer setting up their lives in California. The two had already found a place to rent on campus, and Stan had already gotten a job working for a local tourist joint. Ford had made fun of him for taking such a weird job, but Stan shrugged him off. Who knew, maybe he would be good at it. As Stan drove out of New Jersey, Ford’s hand came to rest over Stan’s holding the gear shift. “I can’t believe we’re finally leaving.”

“I know right, no more bullies, no more parents. We don’t have to sneak around anymore Ford. Can you believe it? We’ll be able to share a bed every night, walk around our house without close on, and have sex wherever we want.”

Ford laughed, squeezing his twins’ hand. “Think you’ll ever get tired of it?”

“Never. I’ll never get tired of you Ford. Never ever ever.”

“I’ll never get tired of you either.”

“Even when where old and have hair in the wrong places?”

“Even when we can’t get off the couch without groaning.”

Stan laughed, pecking Ford on the cheek. “You’re the best.”

Ford giggled, “I know.” The two sat back, driving west, ready for whatever life could throw at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, my first smut fic :) such a milestone in my life! Please no hate on the sexyness, i tried my hardest (and so did Stan ;). Can't promise super regular updates, but I'll try my best :) please let me know what you think!! The more you comment, the fester I write!


End file.
